


Electric

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [16]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Electricity, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing Day 16: SparkFandom: Buzzfeed UnsolvedShane Madej has just managed to fall asleep when something happens.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 35





	Electric

Shane Madej had finally managed to fall asleep. It'd been a long day of his ~~crush~~ best friend Ryan getting scared of everything and finally it was over. They were camping out in some sort of shady motel and he was pretty sure that Ryan had managed to fall asleep as well--

"Psst. Shane. Are you awake?"

Or maybe he hadn't. 

"Fuck you, Ryan, it's one in the morning." Yeah, it really was that late, but even so he rolled over to face him. He had a soft spot for him after all, and he wanted to make sure he was all right. "What do you want?"

"Do you think Electricity sees wires as _noodles, cables, veins_ or--"

"Go the fuck to sleep."

"...okay."


End file.
